Building a Village
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-10 *'Submitted by': Nui Uchiha *'Rank': other - character development *'Overseer': Shinkirō Gami *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Nui Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Story: original post Mission Recap Somewhere in the Land of Fire, in a dense forest that is far from any currently inhabited villages… Nui walks through a set of metal gates decorated with the Uchiha crest and some beautiful, strange writing. As she walks through the gates she feels a light tingling sensation pass through her body signifying that she has crossed the barrier that provides another layer of protection against potential invaders. On well-oiled hinges, the gates swing shut behind Nui and she finds herself in a clearing of forest, outside the walls of the central portion of the ancient, but mostly disintegrated, village. It is clear from the freshly cut stumps that dot the area that this region has only recently been deforested. There are two men currently at work with removing those stumps and clearing out the forest undergrowth, providing more surfaces on which building can be started. She walks over to join Nanako, a friend of hers from Kumo, who is busy clearing undergrowth from a stone foundation that once, in the distant past, supported a building. Nanako is at work with another Uchiha, a young man that Nui does not recognize, but knows comes from some small village in Water Country; a new arrival who has decided to join this effort to reunite the clan in one location and build a village for the clan to settle. “How does this one look?” Nui asks curiously, referring to the work that Nanako and the other are doing. She is very interested in gaining more information on what they currently have and how much work lies ahead, although she knows that there will be a lot of it to come. As she asks the question, her eyes scan the stone foundation in front of them, and then glance briefly to another old foundation that is nearby. “I’m not sure of this one,” Nanako replies. “I think it’s too old like the others. But I don’t really know,” the other woman admits with a shrug. Nui simply nods, then looks around. “Then I guess we’ll have to clear it out as well,” she says with a sigh tinged with disappointment. “Or hire someone who knows how to build these things to come out here… but how to keep this place safe?” Safety is, of course, one of the most important considerations. The ‘village’ is only the main compound and these beginnings of clearing and restoration outside the central complex. However, there is a need for outside aid. Building supplies have been acquired from Amegakure, and some funding from Shinkiro and mercenary work, yet the barely two dozen Uchihas present at the future location of their new home are not entirely capable of building houses and infrastructure themselves. But bringing in laborers to clear the foundations, set new ones, and begin the work of building houses and other buildings which a village needs would mean revealing the location to clan outsiders, even if they may not be ninja. And how to accomplish this while keeping everyone safe? Although Amegakure has given the budding village its blessing and aid, and Kumo has grudgingly agreed to allow its Uchiha ninja to resettle here, there is still the matter of other villages. Konoha, the original village of the Uchiha, is unlikely to permit its own sharingan users to leave despite the troubled history between village and clan, and would likely view this nascent village as a threat. And then there are the eye hunters, those who would gladly seize the opportunity to make a harvest during an opening of weakness… Despite the lack of building skills that most members of this ‘village’ possess, some small progress has been made and everyone works diligently to the extent of their abilities. An Uchiha from Kumo, who is skilled in earth release, has set up a perimeter wall and is working with another to reinforce this to provide physical defense. There is also a small, hastily constructed food cart next to the gates to the compound. It started as a ramen stand to feed those at work, but has expanded to include a grill since nearly everyone is tired of eating ramen. Furthermore, one of the older members has gone so far as to build a small shed and start up a garden. Yet these are all just small steps, and there is clearly still so very much work to be done. As Nui is pondering these things and looking over the current progress, she spots a familiar figure trotting towards her. It is her cousin, Sakai, taking a break from his duties with Inquisition to visit the budding village. “Hey, Sakai!” Nui calls out brightly, moving swiftly to meet her cousin. “Hey, Nui. I heard there was a meeting last night and that a name was chosen for this place! What is it?” Her cousin asks. Nui smiles and answers her cousin. “We chose the name Akumu.” Category:CharacterDevelopment